Dark Mind, Tortured Soul
by BlackRose16
Summary: A/U They're a group of teenagers. But a group of teenagers unlike any you have met before *yaoi*
1. Break the Pain

O.O  Where do I keep getting ideas from?  *shrugs*  This is most likely gonna be a one-shotter, unless I get something else for it.  Just some random thing that came to me in a lil blurb this morning.  Feh…If I owned Yu-gi-oh, I would seriously murder those bastards who dubbed out all the gory stuff in the American series.  YOU STUPID GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKERS!  IF IT WAS MADE WITH CURSING AND BLOOD, ITS NOT MENT FOR LITTLE KIDS YOU STUPID DUMBASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O I'm ok.  *passes out*  

The crowd passed around him nonchalantly as he made his way down the street, unaware and not really caring where he was going, so long as he was no longer _there.  _That house…it was the place where he had first discovered his gifts, where they fed off of the things the house had seen and insisted upon showing everything to him to the point he had cut his dark Egyptian skin, in hopes it would end his life and his torture.  Most said he was insane, but he wasn't so sure.  After all, there was a fine line between genius and insanity, correct?  He tried to ignore the images he saw in his mind as he continued on his way, the dark images that revealed so many things, things he'd rather not see.  Of that woman over there, in the peach skirt, kneeling over a toilet and forcing up her lunch so she could keep her figure.  Of the young boy over there being beaten so badly by his father that he could barely move.  

The young Egyptian shook his head; trying to rid his mind of the things he had seen almost his entire life.  And the voices…oh Ra the voices.  He could hear every single insecure thought of the many people surrounding him.  All echoing murderously loud in his already aching head.  Ah, to dream of ending it all.  But he couldn't do it, no matter how many times he tried.  He just couldn't fucking die!  No matter how many times he hoped and prayed, he remained living, damned to spend his entire life barely clinging to sanity, trying to see through the images, ignore those things he'd rather not hear.  And suddenly, the thoughts in his head got so loud that he collapsed on his knees, cradling his head in his hands, screaming as loudly as he could, although it wasn't loud enough to voice his pain to the fullest extent, so that the world could hear what he went through every waking moment.  His cloak fell limply against his shoulders, and a person or two stepped on the end of it as they passed by.  He was being ignored by all, them having all gotten used to hearing insane people who had no doubt escaped from the asylum screaming and muttering to themselves about one thing or another.  

At least, ignored by all but one.  He clutched his head even harder as the person came closer, and knelt by him.  He saw the person doing horrific things…murder, deception…it was a very dark, dangerous person that came up to him.  But he had such pale hair.  White hair that looked as if it had been scooped up off a snowy mountaintop and gently placed onto his head.  But his eyes, they revealed what kind of person he was.  A clever person, cruel and sinister, whom had shed blood and would do it again, if he was forced to.  

"Come with me," the pale haired man commanded quietly, sliding Malik's hand into his own and pulling him up.  But he hadn't moved his mouth once.  He had spoken in thought, _to _him, in his own mind.  For the briefest of moments, the voices ceased, a heavenly moment, when the man had spoken.  

"Who-who are you? What the hell do you want?"  Malik questioned.  It would have been angrily if he had been feeling stronger, not like he was about to vomit.  The stress from hearing and seeing all of those things, in such a large crowd of people, had taken it out of him.   

_My name is Bakura.  Now, just come with me.  I'll explain once we get there.  _He had spoken in his mind again, which, for lack of better words, scared the shit out of Malik, more than the young Egyptian cared to admit.  Could he read thoughts too? 

_Yes.  Now stop screwing around and come with me.  _The young Egyptian realized that he heard nothing coming from the white haired man, Bakura's, mind.  He didn't really mind.  If Bakura had bad intentions, he would be able to fend him off.  Hopefully.  Akura rolled his eyes in annoyance as he heard the young man's final thought.  _How stupid.  Like he could.  _

"Do you know my name?" Malik questioned out loud as Bakura led him down the street.  

_Yes.  Now be quiet.  We'll talk as soon as we get there.  _

"Where are we going?"  

_Did I not just tell you to shut up?!  _

The young Egyptian said no more, concentrating on ignoring the rather grisly images that swam through his mind as a rather tall man walked past him, accidentally brushing against his cloaked shoulder.  

_People are disgusting_, Malik thought as he fought off the image.  The buzz of thoughts and images felt like it was cut in half.  Malik didn't know if it was because of the man taking him to Ra knows where, or if it was a coincidence.  Hopefully the former.  He briefly wondered where Bakura was taking him, and if he would be all right trusting this strange, white-haired man to take him wherever the hell he was going.  

_You think too loud.  Now stop it, you're giving me a headache.  I need to concentrate.  _

Malik made a face at him behind his back as they continued on, hopefully to a place that wouldn't end up being Malik's doom.  

Okie, like I said, just random blurb.  Came to me this morning.  I know I still need to finish Don't Turn Out the Lights, and believe me, I don't plan on giving up on that anytime soon.  Tell me if you guys want me to continue.  Well, this goes without saying, but REVIEW PLEASE!!                              


	2. Introductions

Well, I gots a request to continue…so here it is.  ^.^  Just to tell ya, the updates may come more slowly, since I'm concentrating on Don't Turn Out the Lights at the moment, so bear with me here peoples.  Oh yeah, did I do a disclaimer last chappie?  I did?  Okie then…no more bullshit, on with fic.  

_We're here.  _

Malik started as he looked at the house. It looked rather…not used.  

_Gee…I'd hate to see what _your _house looks like.  _ Bakura's sarcastic voice stopped the buzz of other people's thoughts and images for a brief moment.  

"Can you not speak or something?"  

"I'd rather not."   Malik jumped at the voice.  It was the first time he had heard it.  

"Scared you, didn't I?"  

"Shut up."  Bakura rolled his eyes.  _Childish.  Wonderful.  Just wonderful.  _He chided himself for helping Malik in the first place as he walked up the steps, to find he was alone.   Turning to the young Egyptian, he snapped,   

"Are you coming or not?"  The young boy didn't answer as he followed, uneasy of his new surroundings.  But also feeling a helluva lot better than he had in a long time.  He no longer felt so strained by thoughts and images that didn't belong to him.  It must have something to do with Bakura.   

_//Big brother, is that you?// _

_/Yeah, I'm back Ryou./ _  

_//You brought somebody, didn't you?//_

Damn, how the hell did he know?  

//I can read you like a book.  Bring him inside.  I'm sure the others would like to meet him too.// 

Oh yes, might as well throw a freakin' welcome party for him.  

//Big brother!//

(A.N-Heh.  Can you say Mokuba and Kaiba? The younger Kaiba isn't in this, just to tell you.)  

Bakura wasn't all that eager to bring Malik inside, but after a mental nudge, which hurt like hell, from his brother, he brought him to the front door, up the long flight of stairs, and went into his home.  No one was in the main hall, as he expected.  

"In here 'Kura!" Ryou's voice called from farther down the hall.  Bakura walked off down the hallway, which Malik took as a sign to follow him, and, hoping he was right, trailed behind him.  Bakura entered and waited for Malik, leaning against the wall.  Malik was tugged in by his shirt collar, as he had been about to pass the room, by Bakura.  He looked around at the few occupants of the room.  One who was sitting comfortably in an arm chair, a book in hand, his brown bangs hanging in front of his face slightly, blue eyes running up and down the columns, deeply immersed in his reading material.  Another, with blonde hair, was watching the television that rested next to Bakura on a stand, brown eyes focused on the screen.  And sitting in another chair, staring out the window, was the most beautiful creature Malik had ever seen.  White hair that was almost identical to Bakura's, except much less ruffled looking.  His skin was pale, almost the same shade as his hair, dressed in a cream colored shirt and black silk pants.  Malik felt his breath catch in his throat slightly.  His russet eyes were warm as he tore their gaze away from the scene below, on the streets.  A smile graced his lips as he stood up to greet the guest.  

"I'm Bakura's brother, Ryou.  That," he motioned over to the brunette immersed in his novel, "is Kaiba Seto."  The brunette didn't even acknowledge the light-haired Egyptian until Ryou caught his attention y saying in his mind, 

It's not very polite to ignore guests, Seto.  Immediately he started and looked up, blinking at the guest for a moment, before nodding politely as the guest was introduced as Malik, then returning to his book.  

"And this," Ryou continued, hoping the blonde was already listening, "Is Jounouchi Katsuya." The blonde started at the sound of his name and looked up from the television.  Ryou sighed inwardly.  "Jou, this is Malik.  He's Bakura's guest."  Jou smiled and waved his hand, then went back to the TV.

/Wait a minute, since when is he my guest?  I brought him here because of you!/  

//Exactly.  You brought him, not me.  So he's your guest.//  Bakura's eye twitched in annoyance.  

/Damn it Ryou, I brought him here so you could look at him.  He has powers./  

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"  Bakura could have slapped him, which he didn't.  He would never purposely hit his little brother.  

(A.N-Contrary to the Hikari/Yami thing, lol.) 

"Come with me, if you please," Ryou said, walking out of the room with all of the grace of a cat.  But not before he shot Jounouchi and Seto an annoyed message.  

Next time, be alert.  He might not have been human.  

BlackRose: I hope you liked this.  Not much, I know.  Gomen.  Next chapter will be longer…hopefully.  

Bakura:  Wonderful.  First you make me have sex with Yami, now my hikari is actually my brother.  What's next?  I'll secretly be in love with him?  

BlackRose:  .    .  Maybe.

Bakura:  O.O()  You're fucked up.  

BlackRose: ^.^ I learn from the best!  REVIEW GUYS!!!!!                                                           


	3. Pain and Beer

BlackRose: Sorry for taking so long to update.  But like I said before, this one is kind of an 'update when I feel like it' type thing. 

Bakura: Of course, because she's so anal about these things, this'll probably get updated almost as much as Don't Turn Out the Lights…which I am no longer in because the Pharaoh suffocated me while we were having sex!  

BlackRose:  ^.^()  Like I said before, I thought you enjoyed that part.  

Bakura: *eye twitch* I most certainly did not!  

BlackRose:  Then why're your cheeks turnin' pink?

Bakura:  -.-  Shut up before I send you to the Shadow Realm. 

BlackRose:  O.O  Shadow Realm?  Not again!  I'll shut up!  On with the fic!

"In here."  Malik followed Ryou into a dark room, whose only lighting was a small, flickering candle flame.  

(A.N- Bakura: You're obsessed with candles, aren't you?) 

The walls were painted black.  The thick carpet covering the floor was the same color.   Malik looked around, his eyebrows raised.  Ryou noticed this and answered his unspoken question by saying, 

"This room is mostly for Jou's benefit."  This only confused Malik more.  

"Why?"  

"You'll see.  Now, just sit down."  Instead of arguing like he usually would have, the fair-haired Egyptian sat himself down on the floor, Ryou sitting directly in front of him.  

"Gomen for what I'm about to do.  It's nothing personal, really," the white haired teen said quietly.  He only gave Malik a second to absorb this; he placed his hands against his cheeks, bringing his face close.  Malik was too surprised with the thing missing in his head to be surprised by Ryou's actions.  The buzz of thoughts and images had completely vanished.  He didn't hear a single thought or catch a single image that didn't belong to him.  He let out an ecstatic sigh, a rare smile making its way across his face.  Ryou's eyes softened as he watched Malik's face carefully.  

"This is going to hurt like hell.  But I promise, it won't last that long," he whispered, bringing his face so close to Malik's that he could feel his warm breath.  Then he did the last thing Malik would have expected.  He pressed his lips against his mouth in a deep kiss.  A feeling of exhilaration swept over the young Egyptian, only to be replaced by a bolt of pain rushing through every vein, most directly in his head.  The thoughts and images that never belonged to him swallowed him up.  The scream that erupted from his throat was loud enough to make Ryou wince.  But he understood, taking the shrieking teenager in his arms and holding him tightly, trying to help him through the pain that shot up and down his spine, his mind feeling like it was splitting in two.  

"I know, I know.  Ssshh.  It will be over soon, I promise," he whispered as he held Malik as tight as he could, his caring brown orbs squeezing themselves shut as Malik continued his agonized wails.  It was like that way for the next few moments, and Malik's mind felt it was being pulled in half.  Everything was going fuzzy, the pain was so bad.  He was soon relieved of the pain as he passed out, his head resting heavily on Ryou's shoulder.  Ryou's eyes opened.  A slight smile played across his lips as he realized his friend was done suffering.    

"I'm so sorry Malik," he whispered as he laid him out across the futon that lay in a corner of the room.  He lightly kissed his forehead, to assure he would sleep peacefully, then leaned against the door and sighed.  It would be a long night. 

*~*  

"Goddamn he's loud," Jounouchi muttered as he heard the screams coming from his dark room.  

"I remember a certain mutt who shattered four of our windows when he was with Ryou." Bakura said teasingly.  

"Shizuka ne," Jou growled.  

"Ooh, touchie touchie."  

"Don't forget, Bakura, it's his time of the month," Seto piped up.  He made eye contact with Bakura, which set them both cracking up.  Jou's eye twitched.  

"Bakayarou's," he mumbled.  This made Seto and Bakura crack up even more.  Jou made a motion to go and kick Bakura, who had keeled over on the floor, tears of laughter leaking out of his eyes.  Just then the door downstairs banged open followed by a crash, then a mumble of curses.  Bakura stood and wiped his eyes.  

"Looks like he's home," he snickered, "And by the sounds of it, he had a little too much to drink last night."      

Seto snorted as he heard another crash.  

"Yeah, no kidding.  We should go down and make sure he didn't break anything important.  Or hurt himself."    

"Good idea.  I'll go."  

"You go do that.  I'm sure _he _won't mind."  Bakura snickered at Seto's comment.  

"Leave me alone, you big bullies."   

"Oh stop.  You know it's all in good fun," Bakura said, clapping his blonde haired friend on the back.  

"Yeah yeah yeah," the blonde replied as he made his way down the stairs.  In actuality, he knew, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.  It pissed him off and he was stupid enough to show it, which led to more teasing.  

"Jou, that you?"  He looked up, to meet emerald green eyes.  

"Yeah, Otogi. It's me.  How much did you have last night?" The said black-haired teenager moaned, holding his head.  

"Too much.  I think I'll jusht go to bed."  His speech was slurred slightly, and he teetered to the side as he walked towards the stairs.  Jounouchi sighed, then placed Otogi's arm around his neck as he helped him up the stairs.  Normally, this would have earned him a smirk or two, had Otogi not been piss ass drunk.  

"Thanks," Otogi mumbled as they got up the stairs, and into the living room.  He immediately collapsed on the couch, not even making it to his own bed.  Bakura's head shot up, alarmed, as the drunken raven-haired teen landed in his lap.  

"Gah!  Get off!  I'm not Jou, you know!"  Jounouchi glared at him.  

"I'm not his," he mumbled, cheeks flaring.  In actuality, he had a massive crush on the raven-haired boy, but swore he would never tell anyone.  Of course, that was a bit hard if several of your housemate's could read your mind.  And had a horrible sense of humor.     

Seto snickered.  

"We never said that.  But, since you admitted it…"  

"I didn't admit anything!"  

"Tsk tsk.  It's not nice to tell little white lies, Jou.  We all know here.  It's obvious," Bakura teased.  

"Shaddap."  

"Down boy.  We're just kidding," Seto said.  

Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Otogi himself.  

"Would you guys shut the fuck up?  The shouting isn't helping, you know!" 

"It's not our fault you went and got yourself sloshed," Bakura snapped.   

"Hey, leave him alone.  He feels like shit."  

"Why is it I'm not surprised you said that," Seto mumbled.  He turned to Bakura.  

"C'mon.  Let's leave the lovebirds alone."  Bakura agreed and they went downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast.  

"I don't understand why he doesn't just tell him," Bakura said as he got out the skillet and set it over the boiler.  

(A.N- Is that what it's called?)

"He's afraid of what Otogi will say.  Although I'd think it'd be obvious to him that Otogi feels the same way."  Bakura shook his head as he chuckled.  

"Why is it that we're the only ones here that have sense?"  

"I don't know."  There was silence for a few moments as they prepared the omlettes.  Then Seto spoke up.  

"Stop that."  Bakura looked at him strangely.  

"Stop what?"  

"Stop looking like that.  I can't concentrate." Bakura cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence.  

"But I'm cooking."  Seto growled playfully, and without another word, pinned him to the wall and began to ravish his mouth, the omlette's forgotten.  

Bakura:  .  Damn it!  Make up your mind, mortal!  Pick a person for me to be with and keep it that way! 

BlackRose:  I happen to like this coupling, thank you very much.  

Bakura: -.- You like all yaoi couplings. 

BlackRose:  I like all of the _YGO_ yaoi pairings.  I don't like some in the other series' I watch.  

Bakura:  You make my head hurt sometimes.  Review so I can see what else she does to me.       


	4. Odoroki

BlackRose: -.- Writers Block is evil.  This chapter and the next one should really explain things…more next chapter than this one though.  

Bakura:  Wonderful.  Another boring chapter.   

BlackRose: *sticks tongue out*  Meanie.  I really should have asked Malik to do this.  But nooooooo….I had to ask the _mean tom__b ro__bbing _one.  Anyways…on with the chappie.  

Otogi poked the mess that was food in his bowl cautiously with his spoon.  He made a face as he pulled it out with a sickening _plop.  _ 

"It looks like you ripped out your stomach and poured all of its contents into a bowl," a voice right by his ear said.  The disgusted look on his face grew deeper.  He turned to the speaker.  

"I have to eat this, you know."  

"You don't _have _to eat it.  You just are because it helps with hangovers."  

"Shut up."  

"You also didn't _have _to stay out all night.  He was worried, you know."  

"Who?"  

"You know who I'm talking about."  

"No, 'Kura, I actually _don't.  _Care to elaborate?"  

"Don't call me that.  You know I hate that name.  And no, I don't feel like it now." 

"Jackass.  You're making my headache worse."  

"Then eat that…er…whatever the hell you call it."  

Otogi looked down at the mess again and prodded the concoction with his spoon again.  He pinched his nose with one and spooned in a mouthful of the sludge with his other hand, swallowing it before the taste made it to his tongue.  

Bakura snorted as he watched his friend struggle to eat the whole bowl full.  

"Seeing as your already eating, I think I'll just make breakfast for everyone else," he said as Otogi swallowed another spoonful.  

(A.N- Bakura:  Why the hell am _I _the one making breakfast?)  

He looked at the unfinished omelets and discarded them in the wastebasket.  Pulling out the ingredients for fried eggs, he set to work.  A few minutes later, there was the sound of someone coming down the stairs.  A sleepy-eyed Jounouchi entered the kitchen, sniffing the air.  

"'Choo making?"  

"Eggs." 

"Smells good."  He glanced at Otogi, who gave a half wave as he consumed the contents of bowl.     

*~*  

Ten or so minutes later, Ryou entered the kitchen, Malik by his side.  Otogi had just finished his bowl of food.  He blinked as he viewed Malik, a sour look on his face.  

"And nobody could tell me we had a visitor?"  

"Er…you were kinda…er…wasted."  

"Yeah, no shit, but still.  Would it have hurt so much as to at least fuckin' tell me?"  

"You were barely conscious, Otogi," Seto pointed out.     

"That's not the point."  

Ryou, sensing a fight brewing, immediately stepped in.  

"Um…guys, this is Ishtar Malik.  He'll be living with us."  

Jounouchi smiled at him, hoping that this meant Seto and Bakura would stop picking on him so much.  

"That," Ryou continued, pointing to Otogi, "is Otogi Ryuugi.  He was out when you got here yesterday."  

"Hey," Ryuugi mumbled, still disgruntled at the fact that he was, once again, the last to know.  The same thing had happened when Jounouchi had first come here.  Mind you, it had been a rather pleasant surprise for him to wake up and find the dopey blonde.  He had been attracted to him the moment he had seen those warm, honey brown eyes.  

There was something else he noticed.  He didn't have to have telepathy to see that Ryou was obviously attracted to the fair-haired Egyptian.  He grinned as he sat back down in his chair, only to have to get back up again as Ryou said, 

"I'm sure you're a bit confused.  We'll explain everything."  He didn't need to be told to get up, as he had done this before.  Ryou silently left the room as back up the stairs.  Ryuugi had the sudden feeling he was being watched and turned his head slightly, just in time to catch Jounouchi turning his head to stare at the wall.  He grinned again, sidling next to him, making sure that he was close enough for their hands to brush against each other.  He made a note as he noticed Jou's cheeks pinken slightly.  The group made their way up the stairs, in twos.    

(A.N- Convenient, eh?)       

They stopped in front of a thick mahogany door and all filed in.  The only furniture in here was the several cushions on the floor.  That was all that could be placed in here without having to worry about anyone getting hurt.  This room was for certain purposes; much like the dark room Malik had been in before.  But this room had more color, at least.  There was a large window with a balcony that took up most of the farthest wall.  The ceiling was painted a very light blue, so light it was almost white.  The walls were splashed with the same shade of blue and a dark, navy.  Four of the occupants sat down on the cushions, the other two, Seto and Bakura, leaned against the wall, their fingers interlocked.  Jounouchi wondered why they didn't sit down, as it would no doubt take a while to explain things.  Then again, he had other things on his mind.  Such as the fact that Ryuugi was so close to him that if he was any closer, he'd be in his lap.  Not that Jounouchi would mind. 

BlackRose:  That's all I'm gonna put for now.  I know the first coupla chappies were kinda slow.  But everything will be explained in the next chappie.  Oh yeah and, REVIEW!            


End file.
